The present invention relates to an ice-cream maker with a cylindrical container, inside which at least one cooled surface is provided for ice-cream formation, and including and electric motor through which a gear unit drives a shaft running central to the container. The shaft contains a scraper and stirrer tool acting together with the cooled surface. Such ice-cream makers, used as domestic appliances are known in many diverse embodiments, particularly as a cooled surface for ice-cream formation. Pat. No. DE-OS 28 31 592 shows an ice-cream maker, having a container in which a substantially discoid cold cartridge is insertable, whereby the surface of the cold cartridge faces away from the base of the container and forms the cooled surface for ice-cream formation. In another embodiment shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3 921 961 a container is designed as a cold cartridge its inner cylindrical surface forming the cooled surface for ice-cream formation. In a further embodiment shown for example in EP-OS No. 0 106 814, a container is provided with its own cooling device, whereby both its inner bottom surface and its inner cylindrical surface form a cooled surface for ice-cream formation.